The Big Move
by Tornado lover19
Summary: Spongebob has gotten a job offer as HEAD CHEF at a fancy restaurant in Lincoln, Nebraska.


The Big Move 

_**Written by: Spongebob lover forever**_

_**It is a nice summer afternoon in Bikini Bottom. Not so nice for our yellow friend though. Spongebob has gotten a job offer as the **__**HEAD**__** chef at a fancy restaurant in Lincoln, Nebraska. He has chosen to take it because that is his dream, so he's moving. All his friends are at his house helping him pack up his things, only the things he can take on the plane, like clothes and other stuff like that. Half an hour later, they got all the suitcases packed. "Ok, that's it, I guess it time for me to head down to the airport now," SB said with tears in his eyes. "You guys want to come with me to say goodbye," SB asked his friends. **_

_**"Yeah of course Spongebob," Sandy told him. Sandy, Patrick, SB, Gary and Mr. Krabs all head down to the Bikini Bottom airport. As they're all walking to the airport, SB stops by every place in the town to say goodbye. The last place he stops by is the most important place to him… The Krusty Krab. SB walks into the place and starts to cry. "I'm sure going to miss this place," SB said with tears in his eyes. He walks into the kitchen and says goodbye to his spatula and everything else in that kitchen. A few minutes later, "Ok boy, we better get to the airport," Mr. Krabs said. "I guess you're right Mr. K," SB said with a sad look on his face. **_

_**They all head over to the airport. About fifteen minutes later, they finally arrive at the airport. They walk up to the medal detector thing and walk through it. SB, Sandy and Patrick all walk through without it going off on them. Mr. Krabs on the other hand, has pennies in his pockets and he refuses to take them out. "Sir we need to take them so you can go through," one of the workers commanded. About five minutes later, Mr. Krabs finally puts them in the bucket and walks through. Once he walks through again, he grabs the pennies and holds them. "We better get to SB's terminal," Sandy suggested. They all head down to SB's terminal. **_

_**On the way there, Patrick sees an ice cream shop. "Ooh, ice cream, can we go please," Patrick shouted, while jumping up and down. "Yeah, lets get ice cream," SB shouted with a big goofy grin on his face. "Spongebob, we need to get to your terminal," Sandy told SB. SB and Patrick run into the ice cream shop and come out with ice cream cones with four scoops on them. Now, everybody walks down to the terminal, and takes a seat in the seats. SB and his friends just sit there watching TV on the TV's they have in the terminal. SB's favorite TV show comes on… Mermaid man and Barnacle boy. SB and Patrick jump out of their seats with excitement. "Yeah, it's Mermaid man and Barnacle Boy!" SB shouted with joy! They both sit back down in their seats and watch the show. It is a half-hour later and the show is over. Also SB's plane has just arrived. They all get up out of their seats and walk towards the gate .SB picks up Gary and holds him. He starts to get really teary. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," SB said. "No! You can't leave!" Patrick said as he grabs on to Spongebob and starts crying. SB starts crying along with him. **_

_**Sandy and Mr. K join in too, and hug SB. A few minutes later. "Well you better go get on that plane SB, " Sandy told him. SB walks over to the ticket lady and hands her his ticket. He walks through the gate door and just stands there waving goodbye. Then he walks all the way through it and gets on the plane. SB finds his seat and sits down; he sits Gary in his lap. It's a window seat. He looks out the window at the area where his friends are standing in the airport. He just stares at them as a tear rolls down his eye. A few minutes later, the plane starts to back up. Then the plane circles around like they all do, and it goes into the air. **_

_**Sandy, Patrick (who is still in tears) and Mr. K all just stand there watching SB's plane take off into the air and fly off into the distance. **_

_** TO BE CONTINUED……..**_

_** I hope that was ok, please R&R **_


End file.
